Onsen Island
by Dragonangelx003
Summary: Set a few days after "Endgame". It's Korra's 18th birthday and the trio are off to a hot spring resort to relax for a change. But will Bolin and Mako's feelings for the young Avatar get in the way of her vacation? Will jealousy erupt? Makorralin aka Mako/Korra/Bolin
1. Prologue

*These characters are owned by Nickelodeon.

**The story starts off almost immediately after the end of season one. Nearly everything is the same but for one subtle difference in the end of episode 13... Rated M for later.

**Prologue**- "Endgame"

"I have tried everything in my power, but I can not restore Korra's bending." Master Katara said solemnly, the whole room struck with painful silence but for Lin.

"But you're the best healer in the world. You have to keep trying."

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can do. Korra can still air bend. But her connection to the other elements has been severed."

The wooden door slid aside and Korra, expressionless, stepped out into the crowded room.

"It's going to be alright, Korra." Tenzin said. Trying to be reassuring.

"No." Said Korra. "It's not." Lowering her gaze, she walked in between the two bending brothers and out the front door. She needed to get away from all the concerned eyes. Pulling her coat on, she descended the stairs to the snow where Naga waited quietly for her.

"Korra!" A voice called from the doorway. It was Mako. She ignored him.

"Mako." The steady tone of Tenzin said behind him. The air bender put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Give her time. She needs a moment alone."

After a moment of hesitation, Mako took a long sigh of regret and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

THREE DAYS LATER

"Is that a challenge?" Korra said haughtily. "You have literally no experience, City Boy."

Bolin puffed his chest a little. "That has never stopped me before."

"Yes, it has." Said Mako, smirking.

Bolin shot him a look. "You should be one to talk. This was your idea."

Mako shrugged. "I like new experiences. And if we don't die, it will probably be fun."

"Your funeral." Korra said before turning and dashing full speed to the edge of the hill. "Race you to the bottom!" She said before launching herself face first down the steep hill on her toboggan. The brothers wasted no time before hopping on their sleds and following her down the icy decline.

Growing up in Republic City, the boys had only experienced the occasional flurry, and with the cities flat topography there was never any chance to do anything close to sledding. At first Mako seemed to have a decent grasp of balance as he slid straight down the hill, practically in Korra's tracks, his younger brother a few yards behind him struggling hard to hang on. By now his fingers were numb and with the snow his brother was kicking up made it difficult to see.

Mako laughed and looked back. "Come on Bo!" He mocked as he watched the nervous look on his brothers face. He laughed again before his sled suddenly veered to the right and caught an edge, hard. "Oh, sh-" He slammed to the hard packed snow, grinding to a near halt directly in Bolin's path.

In a panic, Bolin acted quickly and bent an earthen ramp just before a collision. As he missed his brother by inches he sighed in relief before he realized he was air born and heading back down to the cliff at an accelerated rate. With no time to think he braced himself for impact.

In a whirl of white, he fell into a fluffy snowbank several meters deep. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't injured. "Bolin!" He heard Korra yell over the insulation of snow. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He yelled back, trying to figure out which way was up. "I think so. How's Mako?"

"I'm alright, I- ow!"

Bolin managed to roll himself out of the mound of snow and looked around the white landscape before finding the familiar red streak of his brothers scarf. Korra was next to him, holding his arm at an odd angle. Mako looked like he was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. "Ohmygod, are you okay?" Bolin asked frantically.

His brother let out a hiss of pain as Korra rotated his arm experimentally. "It's dislocated. I can heal it but I need to put it back in the socket first. I'm not going to lie, it's really going to hurt. But it will be worse the longer we wait to do it."

Mako let out a hard breath. "Do it then."

"Bolin, hold him still for me." She ordered and the younger brother obliged, bracing his brother hard against the young avatar. "Alright, on the count of three. One..." POP!

"AHHHH!" Mako yelled in pain and surprise. "What happened to two?" He asked as Korra used his own scarf as a sling.

"It's better if you don't expect it. Believe me." She said before she whistled to Naga, who was now happily sliding down the hill on her belly towards the trio. "Let's get you back to the village so I can get a better look at that."

* * *

The cooling water over his shoulder sapped the pain away and replaced it with a comforting tingle as the pale blue glow illuminated the dark quarters. When Korra was done she asked, "How is it now?"

Mako moved his shoulder in a circular pattern wincing only slightly. "A bit stiff and sore, but otherwise fine." He smiled up at her. "Thank you Korra."

The young avatars features softened. "You're welcome."

There was a long pause. Their faces were inches apart as Mako looked up into the Avatar's ice blue eyes. "Korra, I've been meaning to tell you. I-"

"Mako! Korra!" Bolin said happily as he barged into the room. "You all healed?"

The elder brother huffed, the moment gone. "Yes."

"Good. Both of you, come on, there's something awesome going on in Master Katara's tent." He was trying hard to suppress his excitement.

"What's going on?" Korra asked.

"I can't explain, but come on before its over." He said grabbing her hand eagerly and pulling her from the tent.

Korra laughed. "Alright, alright, I'm coming."

Pulling his coat up and over his shoulder, Mako followed.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Rang out a chorus the moment Korra walked into the room. The whole tent was decorated in colorful streamers and balloons. It took her a moment to process that they were talking to her.

"Spirits! It is my birthday, isn't it. With everything going on I completely forgot." Korra said. The group laughed.

"It is understandable." Said her Mother giving her a hug. "We are so proud of you Korra."

"That's right." Said her Father. "But this will have to be a short celebration. You three should get to bed early."

Korra looked puzzled. "Why?"

Her Mother smiled. "Because you and your team mates are going to Onsen Island first thing in the morning."

Korra was dumbstruck. Onsen Island was an expensive spa resort that only nobles and royal families could afford to go to.

"I...I can't accept it. It cost too much."

"Now I'll have none of that." Tenzin said. "We all pooled our funds so it was easy enough for us to handle. There would have been six reservations, but Lin, Asami, and General Iroh had to get back to Republic City. So we just upgraded your room."

Korra was speechless.

"Besides, you've been working hard training since you were five. It's time for a vacation." He turned to the boys. "And you two more than deserve it as well."

"I don't know what to say. Than you, everyone." Korra said, bowing.

"Thank you!" Said Bolin.

"Thank you all." Said Mako. "I'll try to keep these two out of trouble."

The group laughed. "Now then." Master Katara said pulling up a chair to the feast before them. "I think we'd better eat before the food gets cold."

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the horizon as the sky bison flew over the small patch of land known as Onsen Island. Tenzin turned to his head to his passengers. Korra snoozed soundly leaning against the fire benders shoulder as the younger brother snored lightly into the young avatar's hip. They looked so peaceful it pained him to have to wake them. "Time to get up. We're here."

Bolin was the first to open his eyes. When he realized he was sleeping_ on_ Korra he popped up quickly and shifted to the other side of the bison to pretend to admire the view before she awoke.

The water and fire benders woke slowly, oblivious to their position and looked over the side of the saddle.

The island itself looked like any other arctic speck of land, except for the massive volcano on the southern most tip and the scattered bodies of sapphire blue water across its surface like massive puddles. At the edge of one of the larger ponds was a large resort, a hundred rooms big with several chalets peppered in along the edge of the lake.

"It's gorgeous." Korra said in awe.

"Wait until you see it up close." Tenzin said. "Down we go, Oogie, yip yip."

"Master Tenzin." Bolin asked. "Have you ever stayed here before?"

"Twice." He replied. "Once with an old girlfriend, and once with Pema for our honeymoon."

Korra smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. "Listen to you, Ladies Man." Both brothers gave matching grins.

Tenzin changed the subject. "But this trip isn't about me. It's about you three getting some much needed relaxation before return to your air bending, young lady."

Korra pouted, but she couldn't complain. Since Aang had appeared to her she was able to handle air bending on top of being able to access her Avatar state. As enthralled she was in continuing her lessons, she had never been so excited to relax.

XOXO

Slow start I know, but I need to set the stage. If you've read my other fics you know there's more to be expected. But I'm probably working on it as you're reading this so input is greatly appreciated and gives me inspiration.

Reviews=Brutal Love


	3. Chapter 2

*'Yuan' is money if that confuses anyone. I think they mention it only twice in season one.

**Edited August 9th.

Chapter 2

Bags slung over their shoulders the three benders walked into the luxurious main lobby of the Onsen Island Hotel. The massive pillars held aloft a dome of stained glass picturing the four seasons in all their variable glory. The marble floors, leather chairs, and oak front counter were among the most lavish things any of them had ever seen in their entire lives.

"May I help you, Madam?"

Korra was snapped out of her trance by the very well dressed concierge behind the tall counter. "Oh, yes." Fishing in her pocket she procured the slip of paper Tenzin had given her with the details of their reservation. The man behind the counter adjusted his glasses and read as a smile crossed his face.

"Avatar Korra! What a pleasure it is to meet you and your guests. We've been expecting you." He said, overtly polite as he waved a young man over to carry their bags. "Please take the young Avatar and company's bags to chalet number seven." He turned back to the trio. "I'm sure you have endured a rather long trip, so if you would follow Phillip here he will escort you to your room where you may change and enjoy everything Onsen Island has to offer." He pulled a pamphlet out from behind the counter and handed it to Korra. "And here is a brochure of our services, events, meals, and around the clock pools."

"Thank you." Said Korra, turning to follow their bell hop.

"Oh! One more thing." The trio turned back to the counter. "It appears you have been given reservations to one of our premium pools. Which one would you like?"

"What are my options?" Korra asked.

"Male and female separate, or co-ed?"

Korra looked at the brothers who had suddenly turned a light shade of pink. "It's your birthday, Korra. You decide." Said Mako.

Korra pondered for a moment. "Aww, what the hell. Co-ed please."

It took every ounce of composure the boys had to remain impassive. Mako did a slightly better job of it than Bolin.

"Very well, Avatar Korra." He handed her three golden pieces of paper. "Here are your passes, and enjoy your stay at Onsen Island Resort."

* * *

The trio barely explored their chalet before Korra departed into the restroom to change into her swim garments while the boys changed in the main room. Exiting the bathroom with her nose in the brochure, Korra said, "It looks like the pool is only about a hundred meters from here, and there's a club on the grounds that opens later tonight! I haven't danced in forever, and it says it has an open...bar." She lowered the brochure to look at her two team mates. She had seen them in swimwear before, but they had been slightly more modest with shirts on as well as trunks. Today they were sporting forest green and maroon swim trunks with no shirts to be seen. She smirked wickedly until she realized they were staring at her just as much in her navy blue bikini.

It had been expensive, but yuan be damned she looked good in it.

She cleared her throat and gestured with her hand. "Eyes are up here gentlemen." When the brothers realized they had been caught staring they fumbled to look elsewhere. Korra chuckled. "Alright, lets go see what this _Premium pool _is all about."

What they were all about, apparently, was complete and total nudity.

Towels slung over their arms, the trio stared wide eyed at the hot spring, complete with bare skin of every gender, shape, color, and size adorning it.

"Now I see why they had gender separate springs." Bolin said in a whisper.

Both brothers suddenly felt very self conscious. Mako cleared his throat. "Ya know, Korra, if your not comfortable with this sort of ...environment, I'm sure we could call the front desk and-"

"No."

"No?" Both brothers said together.

"You only live once, right?" Korra said placing her towel over a lounge chair before removing her top with her back to the boys and draping it over the chair as well.

Both brothers suddenly had a slight nosebleed. Bolin whispered to his brother. "Technically Avatar's live many many times, but I'm not going to argue." Mako smirked.

Bending over at the waist she stripped off her bottoms as well and tossed them into her pile before walking casually in the water. It wasn't until she was submerged to her collar bones did she let out a sigh of relief. That was a bold move, even for her. But she couldn't stand to look like a chicken-duck in front of her teammates.

Sadly the male portion of the fire ferrets were not quite as bold as she. Lowering themselves into the water before stripping off their trunks and tossing them over their shoulders with a wet slap as they hit the stone walkway.

All the important parts under the water, she still had to hide a blush at seeing Mako's bare chest and a good portion of his abs. He had always been built more for speed and his lean torso showed as much. Bolin, much to her surprise, was even better built than his brother. At first she thought him a bit stocky, but now seeing him in nearly full form revealed a sea of large, well toned muscles. She didn't dare look further south. Not yet anyway.

After a few moments, the awkwardness melted away to simple relaxation. After all, everyone else was naked, and there were people in _much_ less shape than they in the pool. If they could be comfortable, then why couldn't the Fire Ferrets?

As the trio leaned back against the stone wall their silence was interrupted by a waiter's soft voice. "Excuse me, but could I interest your party with some refreshments?"

Korra made to cover herself in front of the stranger, but then thought better of it. He had probably seen so much nudity he was immune to it by now. "Ummm. I kind of left all my yuan in the room."

The waiter waved his hand dismissively. "No worries, for the premium pools the beverages are included."

"Oh." Mako chimed in. "Do you have plum sake?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I'll have a tall one then." He ordered like he'd had it every day of his life.

"Make it two." Said Bolin.

"Three, please." Korra added.

"Coming right up." The man said, and hurried off. "What's plum sake?" Korra asked Mako.

"Fantastic, is what it is." Mako said, quite a bit more relaxed than he was a few moments ago. "It's wine made from rice, fermented, and plum juice is added at the end for sweetness. It hits you hard though, so pace yourself."

"Listen to the pro." Bolin said, rolling his eyes.

Mako scowled at the jab. "Last I checked, you weren't able to hold your noodles after having a few yourself." An awkward silence suddenly hit the trio as Mako regretted his statement.

For a moment, every heart in the group hurt a bit.

"Oh my God! Are you the Fire Ferrets?" Said a very busty, shameless, blonde standing near them in waist deep water.

Both men, heart ache forgotten, had to _physically force_ themselves to look her in the face. Which was a difficult task. By their sheer size it was difficult for Korra to even look her in the face considering they were right at eye level with the group.

"Ummm. Yes."

"I. Am. Such a huge fan!"

_'Clearly.' _Korra thought spitefully.

"Names Bolin."

"Mako."

"Korra." She added, trying not to sound annoyed. Why was she suddenly feeling so irritable?

"I watched you guys beat the Borque-u-pines last season. Fantastic!" She jumped up and down with excitement. Korra could see the pain the guys were in to keep their eyes up. "I'm Sheila, by the way." She held out her hand to each one of them, which they shook politely. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your vacation. But thank you for humoring a fan."

"Well we always appreciate good fans."

"Yeah. The game would be a lot less exciting without you guys." Bolin added giving his trademark smile.

The blonde tittered. "Oh you two are so sweet. I'll leave you alone, but thank you again. Toodles." She winked at the brothers before she turned and splashed away to her giddy party.

There was a long silence as the brothers watched the blonde bounce away. Korra felt the need to break their concentration.

"Nice tits." She said quietly.

The brothers, caught red handed, sank down slightly lower into the blue water. "She seemed friendly." Bolin muttered.

Leaning back triumphantly, Korra let her hands slick through the grainy texture of the pools floor. Pulling up a hand full she found it to be salt. Without saying a word, she scooped up some more and stared working it into her arms and shoulders.

"What's that?" Mako asked, trying to change the subject.

"Its mineral salts. It feels great and gets dead skin off. Good for your complexion." She said as she tried to apply some to a part of her back that was just out of reach.

"Need a hand?" Mako asked.

Korra considered it a moment, but then considered having some male attention after Blondie's interruption might be a good thing. "That would be nice. Thank you." Scooting forward in the hot water the elder brother took up residence behind her and began working the sediment into her skin. "Mmmn. Just there." She said, sinking slightly lower into the pool.

Were either of them to glance over at the Earth bender in their party they would see a pinch of melancholy on Bolin's face. Leaning back onto the rocks, the younger brother closed his eyes in a fleeting attempt to block the scene.

Back when Korra and him had gone on a date his heart had practically glowed with joy at seeing her so happy. To see the look on her face when he took her to the lookout tower. The look on the patrons of the tavern when she out belched him. He smirked, thinking of that one.

But then to feel the chest crushing feeling when he saw Korra kissing his brother a few short hours later, he could not describe in words. Bolin had fled the scene to drown his sorrows in noodles and alcohol. He didn't remember much of that morning other than the nausea and heartache.

She hadn't actually said it, but Bolin felt he had somehow relegated himself in the friend-zone and his brother was...something else.

The trio remained this way for a few minutes until the waiter approached with a wooden tray of drinks. "Three plum sake's for the Avatar Party." He said as he lowered the floating tray into the water while placing three towels on the nearby bench. "I will be over at the counter. If you need anything more, just wave."

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Miss Avatar."

"Thanks." She said kindly before pouring herself a small glass of the magenta liquid and taking a sip. "Wow, Mako. This is delicious. Good choice."

"Like I said, pace yourself." Said the eldest brother as he did the same and downed one shot cleanly.

Glaring over at Mako, Bolin filled his small cup and drank the contents before refilling it again.

XOXOXOX

Third chapter done, and I need to get up for work in five hours. Input is appreciated.

Reviews=Brutal Love


	4. Chapter 3

*Thanks for all the follows! To anyone who has been keeping an eye on this story until now, **I edited the last chapter a bit** during the hot spring scene. I felt it would flow better overall this way. Its not much, but enough to make a difference.

Chapter 3

The trio remained at the hot spring for another hour. Bolin finished off his drink first, resulting in a healthy blush across his face. Thankfully he had the wherewithal not to order a second. Mako's application of salts to Korra's back had progressed into a massage and some soft moans from the young Avatar.

Which was the reason for Bolin finishing his drink.

Rinsing off the salts and stepping out of the water, Korra draped the barely-large-enough towel around her middle and turned to her teammates. "Well gentlemen, I have successfully turned into a raisin-prune and have a bit of a buzz on. I think its time to go do some shopping and get ready for tonight."

"Tonight?" Bolin asked, trying to cover himself with his shorts as he reached for a towel. Mako had lost such humility and simply walked out of the pool and picked up the white terrycloth.

"Shopping?" Mako asked.

Korra snuck a peek and blushed a bit before explaining. "There's a club that opens in a few hours that has _authentic_ water tribe food." Bolin's stomach growled at the mention of it. None of them had eaten all day, other than the sake. "And there's a dance floor too. I haven't danced in forever." She mused. "I also do not own a single dress and there was a small boutique near the front lobby that I wanted to check out. Tenzin gave me some 'Avatar funds'" She held fingers up in quotes. "that Aang put aside for me. I could treat you two, if you need some threads."

Mako considered it for a moment, but his pride held out. Even when Asami let them live with her and bought them some new clothes, he still didn't like women spending money on him. Kinda felt like he surrendered a man card whenever it happened.

"Thanks Korra, but we packed some decent outfits. You go have some fun. We'll meet you back at the chalet later."

"You sure?"

Both brothers nodded. Korra pouted slightly. "Fine, but I'm grabbing something if I see anything that suits you two."

"Deal." Bolin said.

"Alright then. See you guys in an hour or so." She said as she grabbed her swimsuit and made her way down to the locker rooms to change.

The boys showered, changed out, and decided to explore the grounds instead of going directly back to the chalet.

In the process they stumbled across the recreational pool, water slides and all, significantly picking up Bolin's somber mood. The brothers agreed to come back at least once before they left the resort. They also stumbled across an ice rink, gym, theater room, several shops, and a tea room.

Feeling they had burned enough time, they made their way back to their cabin.

"Korra?" Mako called when they opened the door. Silence greeted them. "Hmm, must still be out."

"Women and their shopping, right?" Bolin said.

"Maybe. But Korra's not your usual woman."

"No." Said Bolin. "She's not." Picking up his bag he made his way down the small hallway to find his room to change in. One door lead to the bathroom, the other to a master bedroom, elaborately decorated with a substantial bed in the center of the room. Coming back out to the hallway he looked around. "Hey, Mako?"

"Yeah?" He responded

"Where's our room?"

"Isn't it at the end of the hall, on the left."

"Yeah...I think its the only one. Where's Korra gonna sleep?"

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Korra said as she walked in with a few bags around her arms. "That sales woman would _not_ stop talking." She put the bags down on the couch and searched through them, pulling out some various garments and excusing herself before vanishing into the bathroom. "I'll try not to be too long." She said from the other side of the door as the boys heard the shower start.

"Hmn." Mako thought. "I guess we'll figure out sleeping arrangements later. We should probably get changed."

A few moments later Mako was returning his red scarf to its rightful place around his sharp new outfit. It still had the price tag on and Mako was relieved it actually fit.

Bolin's attire was somewhat of a throwback to classic Ba Sing Se style, but it suited his build well. A small part of Mako wished Asami was here to see them use her gifts, but Future Industries was in shambles and she had work to do in republic city. She would have her hands full for a while.

Their brake up was a bit harsh and emotionally confusing to say the least. He did admit to her that he had feelings for Korra, but he still felt guilty for leading her on. Even if he didn't do it intentionally.

"Well?" Korra said, making her entrance into the main room. "What do you think?"

It took both men a moment to process what they were looking at. Korra's hair was down and somehow ironed smooth. Her black, lace covered dress was ankle length but for the slid in both sides that went nearly up to her hip bones. The haltered top of the dress hugged every curve and showed off a decent amount of cleavage. Yet somehow, it was as tasteful as it was sexy. She topped off the whole ensemble with a pair of spaghetti strap heels that laced up to her knees.

"You're gorgeous." Bolin blurted out before he could stop himself.

Korra blushed a bit.

"It suits you very well, Korra." Mako said in a more controlled tone than his brother.

"Thank you." She said. "You two look great too!"

"So what's this club like?" Bolin asked.

"I didn't get a chance to stop by." She gave her token Korra smirk. "But there's only one way to find out."

* * *

The club was unlike anything they had seen in republic city, and certainly not what they would have expected in a world renowned spa. For the most part the room was dark but for the multicolored lights whipping across the large dance floor and those that throbbed with the beat of the fast paced music. Along the far side of the room most of the patrons were filling plates from a buffet with various food from roasted chicken-squab to braised seaweed noodles. Running the entire length of the side wall was an extensive bar, with bottles and glasses of every size, shape and color. It took a moment for the trio to process the scene.

"Well guys, what's first?" Korra asked.

The brothers didn't have to think long. "Honestly." Mako said. "We're starving." Bolin nodded in agreement.

"We'll lets eat. Its early still and we probably have some time before the crowd gets here." The group started to disperse towards the buffet. "Oh! Before I forget." Korra said as she reached into her small bag at her side. "These are for you." She said holding out two fist-sized boxes.

Mako huffed and took his box, as did Bolin with a smile. "Korra you really shouldn't have spent any money on...wow." Mako said as he opened the box to reveal a gold watch with a finely tooled black leather band. He glanced over to see Bolin with a similar gift, but with a brown strap. "Korra... Thank you, but you really-" She put a finger over his lips.

"I won't take no for an answer. Consider it an early birthday gift for you two." She said smiling as she watched them put them on.

Suddenly she was locked in a big hug from Bolin, lifting her off her feet. "Thank you, Korra. I love it."

She laughed. "You're welcome, Bolin...you can put me down now." She said smiling as he lowered her down to the floor. "Now, how about that food?"

Before long the trio's table was littered with plates and bowls with little remaining on them, but for the odd bone or smear of condiment. Korra may have been a female, but she could put food away just as fast as her male counterparts. The double martini she just finished gave her content face a warm blush of pink on top of it all.

Bolin patted his happy stomach. "That was some of the best water tribe food I've ever had."

Korra smiled. "You should try my parents' cooking"

He sighed contently. "I may have to take you up on that offer."

"Ditto." Replied Mako.

After a few moments of digestion and light banter a particular song began playing over the loud speakers. "Oh, this is a good one." Mako said, getting up and extending a hand to Korra. "Would you like to dance?"

She glanced over at Bolin, who had managed to slap on a non-expression just in time to hide his annoyance. "Sure." She responded and grasped the elder brothers hand before following him out to the floor. The beat was fast, steady, and easy to follow and it wasn't long before water and fire were dancing in sync as well as any bending match. Before it was over both of them had a slight sheen of sweat and were just a bit out of breath.

The transition to the next song began a bit slower and sultry.

Getting closer, Mako put his hands on her hips and waited for an objection. When none came her hands slid up to his shoulders as the two of them rocked back and forth in a slightly less playful manner. When a particular crescendo ebbed and flowed in the music Mako spun her to and fro until she finally ended up with her back pressed to his chest. Continuing the dance Mako relished in her body being pressed so firmly against him. The sweet smell of her jasmine perfume mixing with her own intoxicating aroma as he leaned in, his face slightly brushing the bare skin where shoulder met neck. His heart swam in not just attraction, but adoration for the woman in his arms.

Relishing in the feel of the fire benders hot breath on her pulse gave her goosebumps. His hands were protectively on her hips as his thumbs traced her skin where the slits in the dress exposed her. She could feel his heart beat on her back as she reached up and placed her hand on the back of his neck.

This was heaven.

Yet somehow, even while swimming with pleasure, something prickled at her. Her intuition forced Korra to open her eyes and scan the room for her other team mate. When she spotted him, a patch of brown and green amongst hundreds, everything went on edge. "Oh my God." She gasped before dashing to the far end of the room.

Before he knew what happened, Korra was absent from Mako's grasp. Confused, he looked up to see her vanish into the crowd, the clear bell of alarm ringing loudly in his head.

* * *

...a few moments earlier.

Watching his brother give Korra a massage in the hot spring hurt, but watching him dance with her so intimately on the crowded dance floor poured salt in the wound.

Bolin cursed at himself. Why didn't he just tell Korra how he felt about her? Sure they had a date, but he should have vocalized how much she impressed him with her courage, her determination, beauty, skill, strength, everything! The only bad part about her was currently spinning her around in front of him.

He cursed at himself for thinking negatively of his brother on top of everything. The guy who essentially raised him, found them shelter, work, and gave him food scraps when they had nearly nothing. He felt jealous and guilty all at the same time.

"Well now." Said a airy feminine voice to his side. "You are far too handsome to have such a sour look on your face." Bolin looked up to see the curvy blonde from the hot springs.

"Sheila, Right?"

She tittered. "Oh! You remembered!" She bent over giving him a huge smile and a clear view of her assets in her low cut dress. "Where's the rest of your party?"

Bolin glanced out onto the floor, spotting his brother and Korra among the crowd. "Dancing." He said sourly.

"And they left you all alone? How rude of them."

"I guess."

"You should come with me for a bit." She bent down and took his hand in hers. "We've got a private booth and we can hook you up with something special to cheer you up."

Taking one final glance out too the floor he looked back at the blond feeling slightly less dejected. _Why should they have all the fun? _He thought to himself. "Sure." He said getting up and following her across the room. Why couldn't he have some fun too?

The blonde's table was full of about half a dozen beautiful people in one form or another. Sharp features, even tans, perfectly quaffed hair, and he was fairly certain even some of the guys plucked their eyebrows. Sheila introduced him. "Bolin, everybody. Everybody, Bolin."

"Hey." He waved awkwardly. They waved back with various greetings.

Sheila turned to one of her more tan friends. "So did you bring it?"

"You bet." He said as he reached into a bag and pulled out what looked like a spinney melon the size of a head. He shook it and the sound of fluids sloshing around could be heard. "A nice, juicy one."

"Alright, break it open." Another said eagerly.

Cutting it in half carefully with a table knife he poured the fluids in a series of shot glasses that gathered in the center of the table. The fluid had an unassuming white opacity. Like watered down milk.

"What is it?" Bolin asked as a glass was passed to him. Others at the table had already begun to down theirs.

"It's good." Shiela said. "Like pumpkin-pear juice with a little kick. You wont look so somber for the rest of the night. That's for sure."

Glancing back at the dance floor, unable to see his team mates but certain they were having a great time, Bolin shrugged and brought the glass to his lips.

"NO!" A voice rang out before the glass was smacked out of his hand, shattering on the table top. The tiniest drop of fluid dripped of his lip as Bolin looked up at a furious Korra.

Stepping between him and the crowd, Korra grabbed Sheila by the throat and hoisted her off her feet, pinning her to the wall. Her party was too surprised or high to react. "How _dare_ you try to feed my friend drugs." The young Avatar seethed, the faintest glow flashing in her eyes.

_Drugs?_ Bolin thought as he wiped the drink away from his mouth.

Sheila choked, her legs kicking out beneath her helplessly. "I... he looked like he needed... cheering up." She sputtered.

"And you were going to cheer him up by making him hallucinate for hours? You know cactus juice is illegal, right?"

By now Mako was at his brothers side. "You alright? Did you drink any?"

Bolin wiped off his mouth again, his bottom lip tingling furiously. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if he swallowed any of it. "No. I'm alright." By now he was on his feet at Korra's side. "Korra, its alright. I didn't drink any. Just... its okay." He said laying a hand gently on her shoulder.

Turning to face him she began to calm down, letting the girl slide to the floor. Taking one last look at Sheila she spoke so lethally, even the brothers got a chill. "Listen, Blondie. You and your entourage are going to go back to your rooms and sober up. Tomorrow morning you are checking out of this hotel, and if I see you near either one of my boys again there is going to be a _serious_ issue. Am I, in any way, unclear?"

"N-No." Sheila stammered.

"Fantastic." Korra said, releasing her grip. The blonde and her party seemed too stunned to move. "Now."

In a blur of gathered items, dropped yuan, and well tailored suits the group scooted past the trio and was out of the club before the song ended.

It was then that Korra realized that the music had stopped, and every eye in the room was on them. "Korra?"

"Yes, Mako?"

"I think it's time to call it a night."

"I think you're right. I'm not too fond of the company kept here." She said just loud enough for some of the employees to hear. She was certain that hotel security would be paying Blondie and her friends a little visit before the end of the evening. "Come on guys."

With a brother at each side, the Fire Ferrets made their way out the door and into the cool night air. "Korra." Bolin started.

"Yeah?" She said, her voice still on edge.

"Thank you."

"You are very, very welcome." She smiled a bit. "Just don't take candy from strangers in the future. Alright?"

"Deal." He said as they made their way down the path to the chalet.

XXX

Things will start getting interesting in the next chapter. Promise.

Reviews=Brutal Love


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the follows! And now, here's the chapter you've probably all been reading this for... enjoy.

Chapter 4

The path to the chalet was up the gentle incline of a hill with a worn, rocky path. Normally a light stroll up the mountain side giving a scenic view for those who wanted to explore and enjoy the landscape. But for someone in heels... "How women wear these things on a regular basis is beyond me?" Korra asked nobody as she tried to get her footing.

Bolin got in front of her and hunched down. "Hop on. A piggy back ride is the least I can do."

For a moment her pride almost won out, but the thought of walking up the hill either bare foot or in the heels didn't seem particularly pleasant either way. "Alright. You win this round." She said hopping on his back and wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and neck. He moved his calloused hands around her thighs and held on tight.

She tried to ignore how much she liked the skin to skin contact and focused on the view. The moon was full and it glistened off the moisture on the new leaves and the snow caps on the distant hills. The sky was clear now, but Korra had a feeling that some kind of storm was coming. Living in the arctic for so long, she could just tell.

Her weight barely slowed the earth bender down as the brothers continued the hike up the hill. Looking up at the stars Bolin thought they appeared brighter and more colorful than usual. It made him a little woozy to look up at them. He saw shapes moving among the leaves of the trees that he was certain weren't there. Taking a deep breath he tried to focus on the trek.

He licked his lower lip. Where the juice had touched tingled furiously, but was already beginning to dissipate. He was thankful Korra had stopped him from drinking it, or he probably would be out of his mind with hallucinations by now.

Still... he had no doubt that he would be having some interesting dreams tonight because of it.

A chilly wind kicked up as they arrived at the front door of the cabin. Mako held it open as his brother carried Korra in and flopped her down on the couch. "Thanks." She said to Bolin as she immediately began to untie the straps to her shoes. "I think I'm going to return these tomorrow. It's a shame though. They looked so good in the store."

"You don't need them to look good." Bolin said plainly as he turned down the hall to give her some privacy to change. Unaware of the smile that crossed Korra's lips at the comment.

"You feeling alright Bo?" Mako asked as his brother entered the expansive bedroom. He had already started a small fire in the wood burning stove in the corner, but it was still a bit chilly in the room.

"Hm?" Bolin asked. "Yeah. Why?"

"You look a little glazed."

Bolin shrugged. True he did feel a bit fuzzy, but the walk up the hill had burned off a good portion of it. "Nah. I'm fine. Just a bit tired I guess."

"Yeah." Mako said. "We have been up since dawn, and its gotta be near midnight by now." He removed his outfit down to his boxers and undershirt before crawling onto one edge of the bed. Bolin did the same and crawled onto the other side, leaving a large gap in between them.

"So," Korra said from the doorway. "Is that my spot, or do you plan on me sleeping on the couch?" Both brothers looked up and tried not to stare. She stood in only her navy blue bikini bottom and a simple, sleeveless t-shirt with _nothing_ on underneath it. The chill in the room clearly having an effect on her through the fabric.

Mako was the first to manage to speak. "Your call."

She made a contemplative face for a moment. "Good, because its freezing in the den." She said as she crawled in between them and tucked herself in under the down comforter. She shivered a moment before settling in. "That's better." She whispered before dousing the lanterns on the end table with a flick of her wrist.

"Goodnight guys." She said sleepily before closing her eyes.

It took the brothers another long moment before they got comfortable and dozed off themselves.

Outside, the snow began.

Hours later something gently tugged Korra out of her sound sleep. Her eyes fluttered open to be face to face with Mako. Only inches away, and sound asleep.

Glancing up she could see the fat snowflakes landing on the window sill, their crystal outline a twilight blue from the moon.

When the weight in the bed shifted behind her she realized what had waken her up. Under her shirt, she could feel Bolin's strong hand draped gently over her stomach as he pulled her closer to him. It seemed so subconscious she was certain he was sleeping too. His forehead was resting on the skin of her shoulder and she could feel his even breaths on her flesh.

The hot air on her skin gave her chills, in a good way, and she couldn't help but let out a slight sigh.

Why did she crawl in between the brothers? It really wasn't that cold in the den and the couch would have been more than comfortable. Yet somehow she felt the need to be with them. She and Mako had begun to hit it off in the hot spring and on the dance floor and she was certain it was going somewhere. But the moment she saw Bolin in trouble she realized that her feelings for him were more than just a friend. It was all very confusing. She was beginning to see that she couldn't just pick one of them without hurting the other, not to mention what it might do to their team. Not to mention she still felt awful about what happened after their date. The look on his face forever burned into her memory. She knew for sure that he cared for her too.

What a situation she had gotten herself into.

Bolin shifted his weight again, pulled Korra tighter to him, and so lightly she barely registered it, placed a kiss on her shoulder.

Immediately her heart rate picked up.

She didn't have time to question what had happened before he placed another kiss on her skin, more intentional this time. Quietly he mumbled her name before going still and continued breathing normally into her shirt.

Was he dreaming? Korra wondered as she stood as still as possible for what seemed like an eternity. It seemed like a long while before she figured he had fallen back into a deep sleep when he moved again, this time his hand tracing up her flat stomach and teasing the underside of her breast with his thumb.

Stillness again.

Now her heart was hammering so hard in her chest she could hear it in her ears. Being an earth bender she was almost certain Bolin could feel it too.

Every slight movement teased her furiously as he alternated between kissing her back and moving his hand an inch up before retreating again. Her nerves were on end as he finally slid his hand up and took her full breast in his calloused fingers.

Letting a small moan escape into her shoulder blades he resumed his open mouthed, hot kisses of her neck, back and shoulders. Every now and then tracing a calloused digit across her sensitive nipple. This time, he did not stop.

Whatever dream he was having, it was a very good one if he hard portion of flesh slowly grinding into her lower back was any kind of indicator.

When he lightly scraped his teeth along her skin and pinched her sensitive mound in his fingers she could not help, but let out an audible whimper. He hadn't even gone below her navel, but his administrations over what must have been a half hour had driven her to the verge of climax.

Her pleasure, however, was cut short by a pair of amber eyes inches from her face.

_'How long have you been awake?'_ She thought, panic stricken, unable to find words. How could she forget the other brother in the same room? Let alone the same bed?!

_'Long enough.'_ Mako's eyes told her back. His facial expression changed from surprised to lust stricken as his eyes asked, '_care if I join in?' _

When no response came he placed a hand gently on her thigh and waited for an objection. When none came he leaned in and captured Korra's heated lips in his. She could taste the faintest trace of whiskey on his breath as their tongues tentatively explored each other before they grew bolder. All the while Bolin's administrations becoming more fevered.

Slowly, Mako slid his hand around the seam of her bottoms before dipping lower into the curls, and finding her soaking wet nub began to stroke it in lazy circles. "Oh!" Korra gasped. "Yes, just like that. I'm so close already." She whispered desperately in between kisses.

When Bolin scraped a canine over her skin again, she lost it. Closing her eyes the world exploded, her body quivering for several exquisite seconds before she slowly came back down to Earth.

It was at this most elegant moment, that Bolin chose to wake up.

XXX

*giddy squeal

New chapter very very soon...like within hours. I promise. I know you hate me for stopping there, but it seemed a line to end a chapter.

Reviews= Brutal Love


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter... but here's the good stuff.

Chapter 5

It took Bolin all of a second to realize where his hand was. His first instinct was to pull away and apologize profusely, but when Korra turned to face him her expression stopped him dead. A glow of blush crossed her features as she looked at him with an emotion he could only read as lust. Her lips were shiny and swollen, while her eyes were half lidded and drunk with endorphins.

At her neck was the spiky head of his brother hungrily devouring every inch of her skin as his hand moved slowly beneath the sheets. It didn't take much imagination to realize what he was doing to her.

Was he dreaming? Was he high from that tiny amount of cactus juice? Was this all really happening?

"Don't stop." She said breathlessly and reached behind her to stroke him through the fabric of his boxers. He gasped and leaned into her administrations. Letting go of her for a moment he reached down and pulled the fabric away allowing her hand to explore him fully.

The angle was awkward, but that didn't stop her from nearly taking his breath away.

Moving a hand to her hip he felt for a moment before realizing her bottoms had been untied at the sides, leaving her almond skin bare under his fingers. He could feel the heat radiating off her core.

Sliding back up he took her breast back in his hand and massaged it as she gasped his name. He wasn't sure what was hotter. Hearing her say his name like that, or her hand firmly wrapped around him.

Shifting herself up slightly higher on the bed she positioned him so his tip rubbed against her hot, moist entrance. His mind was swimming as he looked her in the eye for permission. She pulled him towards her.

That would be a 'yes'.

Pinning himself to her back he kissed her neck as he slid in.

Korra had lost her barrier years ago in training, but that didn't prevent the feeling of being completely filled a moment to get used to. It was indescribable and mind blowing. Turning around she nodded to Bolin as he began to move inside her. "Oh...Bo." She gasped.

Opening her eyes she watched as Mako licked his fingers clean as he sat back and watched the show.

A different kind of climax crept towards her as Bolin held her hips as he thrust up into her, hitting a set of nerves she didn't know she had. Head swimming she felt the spring coiling tightly. She reached back and raked her fingers roughly through his hair as he panted hotly in her eat. "Korra... You feel... amazing."

"You too." She gasped. "Don't stop. Right there."

Holding her tightly he picked up the pace. After a few moments his nerves tightened. He choked, "Korra... I'm..."

"Do it." She said as she arched her back into him, the tension broken as she had a body shattering orgasm. Her muscles clamping furiously around Bolin, taking every bit he gave her. Holding onto her tightly he pulled out slowly, still relishing in the post orgasm glow.

Mako stroked himself slowly as he gave her a moment to recover. But only a moment.

Before Korra had regained her composure the fire benders hands were on her hips, pulling her towards him he lay on his back before positioning her over his aching member. Sapphire eyes met amber as she lowered herself down to him. She rocked on him slowly, adjusting as he reached up and ran a hand along her cheek. "You're gorgeous. You know that?" He asked her.

She laughed lightly. "You two have some pretty good features yourselves."

A smirk crossed Mako's lips before she leaned forward for leverage and began to ride him. After a hand full of orgasms already it didn't take much for the spring to coil again. Now that she controlled the speed and angle she rocked her hips to hit just the right spot. "Mmm, Mako." She moaned as he began to push down on her as he watched her bounce above him.

After a few moments she shifted her weight a few inches and rocked her hips at a different angle. A surge of tension shot up the fire benders spine like lightning.

"Korra, you... I'm gonna come."

"Just a second." She said greedily. Just one more.

He bit his lower lip hard. She was so hot and tight around him it was driving him mad. He couldn't hold out much longer.

Korra saw stars when a thumb was rubbed lightly against her clit as she rode. Body shuttering, she came yet again, fluttering around the fire bender as he exploded inside her. When the high passed she opened her eyes to see Bolin withdraw his hand with a smirk. "You looked like you needed a little push." He said leaning back and resting his head in his hand.

Slowly Korra flopped down in between the bending brothers, sticky and exhausted. Mako mirrored his brothers position as they both looked down at her with a glowing grin. "Where did that come from?" Bolin asked.

The young Avatar took a deep breath. "I would say a long time of pent up emotions and unrealized tension." She looked up into his emerald eyes. "And you started it."

Bolin paused. "I did?"

Mako nodded. "Yup."

"Yes, you did." Korra said pulling her boys close to her. "Thank you." She had never felt so content than she did right now. Multiple forms of tension gone, her heart felt light.

Mako gave her a sly grin right before they nodded off again. "We have two days left here. What do you suppose we do with that time?" No response was uttered, but they all knew it was going to be completely and utterly unforgettable.


End file.
